


Confession

by RamenKitsune



Category: Free!
Genre: A little anst, Cute, First Kiss, Fluffy, M/M, mention of size difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 02:29:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4330371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RamenKitsune/pseuds/RamenKitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru and Makoto are walking home, but Haru's upset at Makoto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confession

**Author's Note:**

> So this started as a simple dabble that got a little out of hand. I didn't really have an idea of where in the time line of the show this takes place, since it was just going to be a short little fluffy dabble, but if I really think about it, probably during the end of Eternal summer, maybe their last practice before graduation and after Haru went to Australia with Rin.

Haru was mad at Makoto, which was rare for the free style swimmer, but as they walked home together after a rather grueling practice, Haru kept a little more distance between them. He couldn't tell if Makoto could tell, but he guessed he did, the taller teenager's green eyes kept landing on him, making Haru's skin tingle in ways he wished it didn't. Mainly after what he heard. Maybe he wasn't mad at Makoto, disappoint in him, maybe. No it was more disappointed in himself. Haru was mad at himself, but since he couldn't space himself from himself, he took it out on Makoto. It wasn't fair, Haru knew that logically, but Haru was an emotional creature, always acting on the simple logic of 'this feels this way' and then acting on the good and bad of that feeling. Being at Makoto's side always felt good, better than good, so that was why he had to distance himself, it was the only punishment he could give himself. 

"Haru-chan?" Makoto said, and Haru looked at him, saying "Drop the -chan." Before he could stop himself. Makoto chuckled, something so light and childish that seemed to cling to him even as he grew older, as they grew older. "Are you okay?" Makoto asked, disregarding the request like he always did. Haru looked to the side, and it was just as well as confessing his heart right there, because the "ah." that left Makoto made Haru's spine tingle at being found out. "Are you upset with me?" Makoto asked, and again when Haru didn't respond, Makoto knew the answer. It didn't get some airy response this time, which Haru wasn't sure if it was what he wanted. They walked in silence, the sound of the waves hitting the sand the only noise around them. "Haru..." 

"You never told me you were in love." They spoke at the same time, but Makoto fell silent when Haru spoke. The air between them was tense, Haru could feel it, and it made his body tense. 

"H...How did you... Where did you hear that?" Makoto asked, trying to play it off. Haru could hear the forced smile, the forced calm, everything Makoto did when he was lying or trying to lie. It made Haru upset, because why did Makoto need to lie? Haru would stand by Makoto regardless of who it was. He cared about Makoto.

"You told Honda-chan you couldn't date her because you were in love. I overheard when you when vanished before practice." Haru remembered the uncomfortable tightness in his throat at listening to the confession, the girl shy and telling her feelings, but Makoto uncomfortably letting her down was worse on too many levels.

"Oh." Was all Makoto said, almost sounding a little relieved. Why, Haru wondered.

"Who is it?" Haru asked, glancing over at the taller man, the ocean now becoming behind them as they started up the stairs to their respected homes. Makoto's shoulder's tensed, and he looked at his shoes. They didn't speak again, and where Haru looked calm on the outside, like normal, his inside was an angry bee hive, buzzing with questions and tension. 

"Haru..." Makoto said after a moment, barely above a whisper, and then his green eyes locked with blue. "Haru I... I..." He smiled, though it looked almost too sad. "I.." Makoto tried again, but now they were at their parting ways. "I have to go." And Makoto tried to flee. Haru caught his wrist, stopping him. 

"Makoto." He said, but the word should and was heard as 'explain', because Haru didn't understand all this, the change in his best friend, the way he tried and failed to run away from him. They were best friends, Haru would always be there for Makoto. He loved Makoto.

"Haru... I... I'm in love with you." Makoto said, defeated, avoiding eye contact.

Haru's hand loosened its hold, shocked as he was, and he almost dropped Makoto's wrist. Almost. Without warning he tightened his hold and pulled Makoto closer, the taller boy caught off guard and stumbled into him. Haru used this, awkward as it was, to close the distance between their lips. It was short, sweet, and everything Haru wanted in a first kiss really (stupid Rin and his romantic thoughts rubbing off on him). Makoto was slumped over, their height difference causing him too, so when he straightened, Haru was forced to rise to his tip toes to close the gap again, liking the feeling of Makoto's slightly dry lips on his own. His hand found Makoto's cheek, holding him in place. 

"Haru." Makoto whispered against his lips as he pulled back, and Haru realized he closed his eyes, so he opened them. He was surprised to see tears in those beautiful green eyes. 

"Why are you crying?" Haru asked, frown forming on his lips, though Makoto chuckled, his arms moving to hold Haru tight to him. 

"I...I'm just so happy." He said, and his head found a comfortable resting place on Haru's shoulder. They were like that for some time, Haru casually running his fingers through his best friend's olive locks.

"I love you too." Haru said after a moment, realizing he hadn't actually said it. Makoto laughed, and Haru smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really pleased with it! Anyway, hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it.


End file.
